


A Few Extra Inches

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Deliberate Weight Gain, Erections, Feeder Harry Potter, Flirting, Gaining Kink, M/M, Small mention of childhood weight shaming, Tape Measures and Scales, Weigh In Session, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, feedee Draco, number kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is Saturday morning, which means only one thing in the Potter-Malfoy household: Draco’s measurements and weigh-in are about to be taken. Draco has been eating extra biscuits, hopeful for a good gain of inches and pounds.*This is a kinky fic and might not be to everyone's taste. Please read the tags!*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A Few Extra Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Measurements and Weigh-In Kink._

Draco’s whole body hummed with nervous energy. He was waiting in the bedroom of Grimmauld Place, clad only in clinging silk boxer-shorts and waiting nervously for Harry to join him. 

It was Saturday morning, which meant only one thing in the Potter-Malfoy household: Draco’s measurements and weigh-in were about to be taken. 

“Don’t look so worried,” Harry said, entering the room with the brisk, happy confidence of a wizard who wasn’t about to be judged. He held their up their enchanted tape measure in his hand. “You must know that you look _more_ than glorious already,” Harry clarified, sliding into place behind Draco and splaying wide fingers over his lover's rounded belly. He gave it a devilish, loving jiggle. “You’re growing the softest paunch.”

Draco rolled his eyes and wiggled out from under his boyfriend’s grasp. Potter was the most unblushing tease on these Saturday mornings, but Draco felt anxious. He wanted to get down to the business at hand and as swiftly as possible.

Draco was desperately hoping for a gain of three pounds. He had been steadily building up his calorie intake and portion size with each day that passed, trying to make his chubby ambition a reality. 

“Doesn’t matter how I _look_ ,” Draco answered curtly, _Accio’ing_ the tape out of Harry’s hands. “All I’m interested in today are the numbers on the scale… Three more pounds and I'll be nudging a twenty-eight pound gain. Two stones in just six months!”

Harry frowned, watching as Draco gave his wand a quick wave. The tape measure jumped into action, flying out of Draco’s hand and drawing itself around the satiny skin of Draco’s growing tummy. 

“You don’t want to rush your gaining,” Harry replied, peering down at the number on the tape. "Enjoy the process. The small victories. You look already so plushy, love. So padded… _Oh_. You’ve gained an inch and half on last week.”

Draco grinned at the good news. Beside him a quill jotted his growing measurements down into his gaining diary in Draco’s favourite shiny green ink. 

“I am,” Draco answered happily, spelling the tape measure to move downwards to wrap around his thighs. “I just wish it could happen faster, Potter!… Gaining weight. Becoming a big wizard. Growing plump and full. I’ve wanted this for such a long time and I thought I’d never get the chance. Now it’s happening. I find I can hardly wait.”

Harry gave Draco a kindly smile, stroking reverential hands over his boyfriend’s newly lush love handles. Draco had fantasised about weight gain since his youngest years but he’d never dreamt that he’d get the possibility to live out his fantasy.

Every attempt to gain had been thwarted quickly by his Father, whose vitriol on the subject had known no bounds. ‘Malfoys don’t get fat’ had been Lucius’s watchwords and Draco had grown up convinced that his real, genuine self could never emerge. 

Harry, an avowed fat admirer, had worked hard help Draco believe he could have his heart’s true desire. Draco had been on his gaining journey for six months already and he was blossoming. Draco’s true body was burgeoning and ripening with every single inch that he added to his softening waist.

“Oh, it's definitely happening,” Harry murmured, his green eyes shiny with love. “You're _visibly_ bigger. There’s another inch on your thighs too. You’re gaining every single day and I’m enraptured by you. Don't worry about it so much. It’s natural to take a bit of time to gain.” 

The quill scratched Draco’s new number into the journal while Harry placed their bathroom scales on the floor beside Draco’s feet. “Just remember that it’s not the number that matters,” Harry reminded his lover. “It’s how comfortable you feel in your body. You must know you’ve never looked better.”

“I still want my two stone,” Draco grumbled, stepping up onto the scales. Harry held his breath before he looked but it wasn’t to be. “Two pounds gain,” Draco pouted, pinching a roll of tummy flab dejectedly. This is quite the disappointment Potter. I’ve been eating seconds of pudding… Getting the Elves to bring me extra biscuits-”

Harry shook his head affectionately, unsurprised by his boyfriend’s crossness. “Such a Malfoy attitude,” Harry laughed, giving Draco’s belly a little poke. “You always have to be the best. You’ve gained two pounds in a week, lovely. Annihilated your target. You’re doing brilliantly. More than, actually… I know that the Elves had to let out your trousers again this week.”

Draco seemed to brighten at the memory. “They were all getting intolerably tight,” he answered. “Most of the buttons quite refused to close. I even had to spell my black wool ones shut at work.” Draco sighed and chewed his lip, his forehead pinched in thought. “ _Salazar_. I suppose I have come quite a long way in quite a short time, Harry. I really did think my silhouette looked quite rotund this week, love. Perhaps if I were to increase my portion size during dinner? Really stretch out this old belly?”

“Then you’d increase your capacity,” Harry readily agreed, happy that Draco was already plotting his revenge on their scales, “which will increase your appetite. It’s certainly a plan, lovely.” He brushed a kiss against the soft skin of Draco’s pinking cheeks. “I’ll tell the Elves to start slipping you a bit extra.”

Draco grinned slyly. His grey eyes flicked over Harry’s lithe, muscular form.

“It’s not just the Elves who could slip me a little something,” Draco said with a flirtatious wink. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and rolled his hips shamelessly against Harry’s own. “We’ve got _hours_ to fill before we’re due to go out for dinner, love...”

Harry’s cock stood to immediate attention at Draco’s sexy entreaties, growing heavy and thick as their tender kisses deepened and grew more passionate. 

_Merlin!_ It seemed the blond wizard wasn’t the only one rapidly gaining inches in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
